The Red Shoes
by crazyforkpop
Summary: A mysterious pair of pink high heels are found on a subway platform. Little do people know that a gruesome secret lies beneath the shoes. What will happen to those who take them away? WARNING: Rated M for horror violence, language and some brief sexual references. Recommended for viewers 16 and up.


**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hi everyone, I am back after a 3 year hiatus! I have been busy with school and work and stuff, but I just came up with an idea of writing another horror Arthur fanfic! This story is based roughly on the South Korean horror movie "The Red Shoes", one of my favourite movies ever. As it has been ages since I last touched writing, it may look a little rusty, but I hope you all enjoy it!**

Catherine spent the last few minutes in the subway station looking at her watch and sighed. Her friend, Angie, was supposed to have met her sooner, but no, she was all alone in the station. Angie told Catherine about hanging out for a little night shopping, which she agreed to, even though it was a school night, she had a physics exam tomorrow, and she would normally be helping her sister, Francine, with her homework every once in a while. Catherine just wanted to get her mind off school stress, so she decided to put off studying to go out.

Getting bored, and a little afraid, considering how empty and dead silent the station was, she decided to call her friend one last time.

"Where are you, Angie? Hurry up! I've been waiting for over 30 minutes, you know! If you don't show up before I count to 100 out loud, then I'm going home!"

Catherine walked about the platform for a bit, counting each number in chronological order loudly.

"One! Two! Three! Four!"

Just before she could get to the number five, something instantly caught her eye. On the far end of the platform was a pair of bright pink high heeled pumps, the insoles being a shade lavender-violet, with patterns of white and peach daises embroidered on top.

"What the? Where did they come from?" Catherine thought. She slowly walked over to the shoes, and picked them up, careful not to stain the delicate velvet coating with her fingers. She took off her Adidas sneakers and socks, and slipped her feet into the shoes. She initially thought she looked a little silly, considering that the vibrant colour did not seem coordinating with her amber coloured top sweater, blue vest, and subtle grey tights, but she did not care. She just wanted to know how she looked in them. She continued to stand at the platform for a while, waiting.

Just then, a hand grabbed her shoulder.

"Aaaaah!" Catherine screamed, panicking and stumbling. Standing to her right was her friend, but with a look of burning anger on her face. "Hey, Angie! Don't scare me like that! I almost fell, you know! You could have killed me!"

As if she did not hear a word that she said, Angie's eyes continued to peer down. Wondering what she was referring to, Catherine looked down, remembering the pink shoes.

"Oh, these!" she chuckled, "I just found them here. They were standing on the platform. Aren't they beauti-" But before she could finish her sentence, her friend interrupted.

"Take them off," she said with a furious tone, "I saw those shoes first. They're mine."

"Angie, where the heck were you? I was waiting here for 30 minutes and –"

It was not long before Angie shoved Catherine to the ground.

"Ow! Hey, what was that for?"

"I was watching you from the other side. I was playing with you."

"Don't lie!"

"You only counted to four just now. But that doesn't matter anymore because those shoes are mine anyway!"

"Stop!"

Catherine struggled as the two girls got into a nasty fit, pushing and shoving each other, as Angie forcefully pulled the shoes off Catherine's feet.

"Give them to me!" Angie screamed, as she took off, running away from her.

"Hey!" Catherine yelled, "You come back, you….you…..stupid, stupid bitch!"

* * *

Angie began to walk out of the station, prancing proudly as she walked in the pink shoes. She put on her iPod and started to listen to some music, as she marched on. That annoying bitch, she thought. Those shoes obviously look better on me. She's too ugly and nerdy to wear these shoes. She was about to continue walking when she heard loud footsteps from across the corridor.

She turned around, but no one was there. She continued to walk on when she heard the same loud footsteps again. She took the earphones out of her ear and turned around.

"Hello? Who's there? Is that you, Catherine? Very funny. You quit trying to scare me."

But no, she was the only one in the station. Angie was about to continue walking when she hard a deep gurgling sound from the back, before a blood-curdling wail, accompanied by sounds of a swishing hatchet, and a trail of blood, appeared in front of her. Before she knew it, she collapsed to the ground.

Angie tried to stand back up, but in vain. To her horror, she trembled and gasped as she noticed that both her feet were cut off, and all that remained were bloody stumps at the ends, the bones sickeningly visible. She looked up and noticed another horrible sight; the pink shoes were standing in front of her, but they began to slurp up the remaining blood on the shoes with a disgusting sound. Angie let out a scream of terror as she began to lose a lot of blood, and feel a mysterious force drag her body away.


End file.
